How Far Would You Go?
by RedRubyMoon
Summary: We always used to play this game the"how far would you go game". I remember we used to play it a lot.And then we went too far. The games got out of control & now we can't stop, thing is I know I can go further. Sexy, Smutty Twincest Read


Unit 1 Process Journal Review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did it would be full of smut however I do love the Manga and Anime despite the lack of it

This is my first M rated fic, I usually write under the name sorastarchild for general fluffy fics and as I've grown up I've wanted to try my hand at writing a fic geared at the more mature.

If you continue to read please review as I value your comments greatly!

Furthermore I leave you with this Twincest!

**Dirty Sinful Love**

_We always used to play this game- the how far would you go game. We used to play it swimming out to sea, into the woods, we used to play it a lot. And then we went too far. The games got out of control and now we can't stop, all it takes is me catching his eye and I know he's daring me, challenging me. It's always been a game, everything, and I know he's teasing me, goading me but I know I can go further still…._

I watched him throw back his head and squeeze his eyes shut as he let out a small gasp. We were sitting on the grass at the edge of the gardens at our country home, it was night time and we were only in our pyjama bottoms. We were bored with mild disdain for the half-term was nearly up and we'd have to go back to Ouran again tomorrow.

Boredom has always been a dangerous thing in our hands.

He then looked at me and laughed, the vodka had obviously burnt his throat as it had mine but we were trapped in our game again and damn was I going to let him win.

"Your turn!" He smiled and I mimicked him perfectly as I took the bottle out of his hands and swirled the contents a little, it was my turn to down a mouthful, the first one to splutter lost the game, the winner was the first one to the end of the bottle.

Bringing the Vodka to my lips he looked at me devilishly he was enjoying this and so was I, the thrill of the game and the drink was intoxicating, no-one knew we were out here and that made it even more exciting as I took a swig. The sharp sting of alcohol stung my nostrils as I tried to keep it down, granted we had played this game many times but I'll admit never with alcohol.

My body reacted the same as his as I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. I think I heard him laugh then but I refused to gag, the alcohol was warming me up and I felt myself fall back onto the soft grass, I think I was smiling because all of a sudden everything was so beautiful.

"Your turn." I replied the bottle still upright and I felt him take it out my hands, I didn't bother getting up though, the ground was so warm and the grass tickled my bare arms like the flutter of fingertips and the slight chill in the air caressed my face, it was like the world was trying to seduce me and it was all so wonderful.

"Kaoru get up." Hikaru called as I just lay there gleefully offering myself to the world, I didn't care whether he was drinking the damn Vodka I just felt so good. I felt the air change as he crawled over to me, his hands made their way up my legs as he pulled himself on top of me. My hands went instinctively for his hips I straddled him then on top of me as he sat up and looked down at me, the bottom still in his hand. "So do I win Kaoru?"

"Not unless you can down the lot." I replied rubbing his hips with my thumb, making little circles.

"Watch me." He laughed arrogantly, there was still at least a quarter left in that bottle, smirking he wiped the rim of the bottle with his finger and then placed it in his mouth, sucking on it suggestively watching me as he did it with those bright golden eyes, he was teasing me.

"Do you have to do that?" I moaned, I tried to turn my head away but I felt that wet finger on my cheek gently turning my head back to him.

"Why?" He winked before placing the bottle to his lips and attempted to down the whole lot. I watched him gulp against the backdrop of the black night sky he seemed to shimmer with a marbel excellence and I just wanted to reach out with my fingers and stroke his body and those blood red sensuous lips.

"Kaoru." He spluttered suddenly coughing and spraying the Vodka in my face as I turned my head away as some landed in my mouth and I spluttered with him.

"You dick head!" I laughed as he leaned into me resting his head on my chest as he coughed a little, instinctively I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as his body shook with his coughs. I bit my lip then as the blood warmed in my cheeks as feeling of his bare chest against mine made my pulse race.

"Shut up!" He coughed eventually, he looked half in a daze then as he brought that finger to my lips still moist from his mouth before grinning stupidly, our eyes locked a mirror of one another's and I saw in his a flicker of something I'd never seen before it made them glow with a desire I could only wonder whether the same was in my eye.

"Thanks a lot Hikaru!" I hissed as I felt the Vodka prickle on my skin but he placed the finger firmly upon my lips to shush me.

"Don't worry, I'll get it off." He whispered before I felt his tongue lick at my cheek lapping up the Vodka and making me blush. I wanted to tell him to stop but a little groan escaped my mouth as he slowly brought his lips to my ear, his breath stroking my neck as I pulled him close.

"Hikaru." I half hissed half moaned as I felt him grow hungrier.

God I knew this was wrong and yet my body told me otherwise as I melted under his touch, how could something so wrong feel so good.

"How far will I go?" He whispered breathlessly before I felt the hotness of his lips to my neck. He suckled at my skin as I groaned the vodka bottle rolled out his hand and onto the grass, the clear liquid trickled out and poisoned the earth but I didn't care. My skin burnt with his kisses and he nuzzled into the dip between my neck and my shoulder and devoured it with his hungry lips, I moaned deeply, I moved my arms from his hips and wrapped them around his neck as I pushed my head back so he could nuzzle deeper still.

My body was tingling as we melded together, skin to skin and I felt so hot, so good.

"Kaoru." He groaned breathlessly through his kisses as his lips found mine pressing hard against mine so forcefully but I tilted my head automatically so that we meshed together. His tongue flickered against my closed mouth and I let him in gladly, welcoming that wet sensation with a hot pleasure. His hands wrapped around my head and pushed me harder onto his lips as he explored my mouth with a lover's curiosity and I sucked on his tongue begging for more. I knew he liked it I could feel the hardness of his erection throb against my side as I straddled him still. I was hot with a burning ecstasy and yet I wasn't satisfied my body demanded more.

And yet…

"Hikaru no." I groaned as I pulled away from his lips. But he wasn't listening, I felt his hands stroke the hairs on the back of my head as he pulled me closer into him pressing his lips onto mine demanding my response.

"Kaoru." He moaned his lips begging me to respond until I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away, I didn't want to, so why did I? He looked at me then his eyes full of confusion laced with a fear and it hurt me then, pained me to see that I'd made him question this, why did it have to be so wrong. His eyes searched mine begging me to say something to make this right as the cold realisation of what we'd started seemed to grip his face like a sharp wind.

"I win." I remarked feebly as my eyes indicated to the empty vodka bottle laying flat on the grass inches from us, obliging he followed my gaze the same way his eyes still so confused as he then looked back at me questioning why I'd done this to him before he shut his eyes and looked away from me altogether. "Hikaru?" I whispered as his bit down hard on his bottom lip something he did when he was frustrated or upset.

"No Kaoru." He hissed his eyes becoming angry slits as he pulled away from me. "It would appear as though I have won." And then he slipped his hand along my chest into my pants and fondled my penis which peeked at his touch and I moaned with a betraying sense of pleasure as he then pulled away and wiped his hand on the grass before standing up and staggering back to the house his head in his hands.

"Hikaru!" I called but he broke into a run and I tried to stumble to my feet to follow but I suddenly felt sick, so sick because I'd let him win-

When I knew I could go further.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you hear the winds last night?" One of our regulars asked her hand already clutching her friends as they eagerly anticipated a brotherly love moment. It's funny once I thought these girls were just frivolous and easy to please but I realised they're just as calculating as Hikaru and I. I mean they never ask us something ambiguous like how was your day? Or something ordinary like what is your favourite colour? They lead us with their questions only asking something which can then be twisted into something incestuous because that's' what it is isn't it? I wouldn't tell Hikaru that though he'd scoff because to him and I guess to me they're just toys in our game.

We sat side by side in two armchairs, I on the left and Hikaru on the right, opposite us the girls who seemed so far away on the sofa the opposite side of the coffee table.

"No I don't think I did." I replied honestly as the girls watched us so with hungry eyes. How was I supposed to tell them that I'd spent the night with my back to him, that we'd simply gone sleep lonely with only each others shadows for comfort?

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed flashing them a dazzling smile as he then turned to me. "I felt you quivering next to me as the wind rattled our windows." He scoffed as my eyes began to well and I turned away from him.

"Hikaru I can't believe you just told them that!" I cried bringing a hand to my mouth and nibbling on my fingers as I felt his hand reach out and grasp mine, as our skin touched it was as though my very being ached for him, then he pulled me close, so close I could hear his breath and felt it stoke my cheek and I wanted to moan, had it always felt like this.

"Do you need me to hold you again Kaoru? Because I will I will hold you until you feel safe and longer still." He said in that thick lustful voice that made the girls scream with delight. And the he dropped his voice to a seductive whisper as he leaned a little closer. "How far will you go?" He whispered before dropping my hands and pulling away leaving me cold.

He leaned back in his chair then and sipped his tea calmly as I agonised over being pushed away. The girls were bubbling their little hearts satisfied but I felt cold he smiled at me charmingly over his tea daring me, willing me to make some sort of scene to out do him to beat him at our game.

"Hikaru." I said my voice caring and sweet as I rose from my chair. "I'm afraid there's some cream on your cheeks." Promptly his hand rose and wiped at his right cheek as the girls smiled perplexed and the plot development and deviation from the standard entertainment.

"No not that cheek." I breathed as I leaned over the arm of my chair and licked his left cheek making sure my tongue pressed hard against his cheek bone as I let out a small sweet moan that only he could hear.

The girls gasped in their seats and Hikaru fought a blush as I returned to my own seat and now it was I who sipped at my tea coolly challenging my brother with mischievous eyes.

"Oh my gosh." They whispered entranced by our display of affection although I knew it was tepid compared to what they already imagine.

"Good job I was here or you could have walked around school the rest of the day with cream on your cheek." I smiled sweetly relishing in Hikaru's annoyance as he sat their sipping his tea trying to think of a suitable way to beat me.

"Oh that would have been dreadful." The girls agreed I knew they would.

"Hikaru you must try these French fancy's Tamaki had imported." One of the girls then said offering my brother the plate of which he took a large éclair.

"Mmm Kaoru this one looks delicious." Hikaru smiled as sweetly holding the éclair to his lips, trust my brother to pick the most phallic shaped fancy, but this was all part of the game. "Oh you must try it." He moaned nibbling the top the éclair and wrapping his tongue around licking off the chocolate and making small sucking sounds.

"It does look nice." One of the girls mumbled I could tell they weren't quite sure what was going on and this should have deterred me but it spurred me on their obvious discomfort, I wasn't going to let Hikaru win even as he squeezed the éclair gently so that the cream squirted on his lips.

"Oops." He exclaimed. "Kaoru are you sure you don't want to bite my éclair?" He asked innocently his eyes daring me.

"I would dear brother." I replied as I calmly leaned over my arm chair to his. "But it looks as though your covered in cream again." I simpered demurely as I leaned in and sucked at his lower lip, sucking the cream off, oh how he tasted so sweet.

"Oh my." The girls exclaimed as I tempted with taboo but damn it to hell because that felt good.

"Is there any problem over here?" Kyouya queried suddenly standing behind the girls with his clip board.

"None, I was just making sure Hikaru was presentable." I shrugged coolly before standing up and dusting down my clothes for imaginary crumbs. "I feel a little faint Kyouya I think I'm going to open a window." I said before turning my back on all of them and walking to the window I'd won the petty game.

Suddenly the room felt so hot I needed to cool off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hope you're happy with the stunt you pulled!" Kyouya smirked, he'd cornered me after the Host Club with that despicable folder of his. I was still lounging on the windowsill my shirt was unbuttoned a little as I drank from my sports bottle trying to cool off, I looked through Kyouya then to see where Hikaru had sulked off to probably to go fondle Haruhi or something like that.

"What ever do you mean?" I replied as sickly innocent as I could muster looking at him with disinterested eyes. I mean don't get me wrong I love the Host Club, I love the club and the way Tamaki holds us all together like some kind of basket making sure we're all safe. I love what I've become in the Host club too I mean it's nice to have a few others outside my and Hikaru's world, it's as though Tamaki planned all of this like an elaborate fairytale. So don't get me wrong I wouldn't want to be excluded but sometimes you have those off days where you really couldn't care and well Hikaru was making me feel like that blowing hot and cold.

"You know what I mean." He hissed, shouting wasn't his style but I could feel some sort of threat growing hot behind those coal black eyes.

"No I really don't, the customers ordered brotherly love, they expect to see some degree of affection." I shrugged I could see Hikaru watching us from the other side of the room, leaning against the music room door his arms folded and his eyes dangerous flickering amber and piercing my very skin. Was he daring me, how far would I go?

Beside him Haruhi stood quietly reading a shopping list and waiting for Kyouya to dismiss is all. So that meant that Hikaru had his prop and I had mine. Well then I accepted his challenge.

"The marketing of brotherly love is the forbidden taboo of incest, a fascinating medium for the young ladies however once you cross the line you will become freaks and sick in their eyes." He spat warning me as much as telling me off but I wasn't watching him.

Slowly Hikaru slinked an arm around Haruhi's waist pulling her in front of him and resting a head on her shoulder as she simply ignored him and carried on reading her list.

"I know Kyouya I crossed the line and I'm sorry." I pouted as I brought the sports bottle to my lips and took a big gulp spraying water down my chest and making the white shirt cling translucent to my skin.

"Fine although I must say it didn't hinder our sales." Kyouya rationalised with his figures as he pushed his glasses up his nose and watched me more carefully, I could feel his eyes tracing my skin and I felt the blood warm in me.

Over the other side of the room Hikaru nuzzled his head in Haruhi's neck, she batted him away like a fly but he continued to nuzzle her and he was only getting away with it too because Tamaki was out the room.

"Kyouya it's a little hot in here could you help me open the window." I purred as Kyouya leaned in to open the window I grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of me so that I ended up straddling him as he held onto the window trying to balance, his nicely ironed shirt pressed against my wet one.

I looked at Hikaru out of the corner of my eye but Haruhi had grown tired of his antics and left. I'd won again. I studied his expression carefully then as he tried to work out the situation between Kyouya and I, I know he was trying to be aloof but he failed miserably his eyes grew angry and he beckoned me over to him. I felt Kyouya move and I expected a cold slap to my cheek but his body pressed against mine and I heard him utter a small moan so I turned to face him an unexpected smirk upon his lips.

"Why do I think that this is all part of some game?" Kyouya whispered dangerously low as he leaned in his lips hovering above my own as my lips automatically parted anticipating the warmth of his lips. Taken aback by the sheer suddenness of my lust I looked at Hikaru for help but he turned away from me.

"What if I told you it was?" I breathed mimicking his dangerous tone as Kyouya made no further effort to move. I looked at him, those coal black eyes flickered with something I'd seen before. The blood burned in my cheeks as I felt his fingers so cold and soft hold my chin and direct my

"Then I guess I win." He whispered before moving his lips above my own so that they fluttered above my own so gently that they barely just touched but it was enough and I instinctively leaned forward he pulled away a satisfied smirk upon his lips. "Don't play with me Kaoru or you might just get burned." He warned then letting his fingers move from my chin and stroke my lips, his eyes pierced me for a second with a sudden longing and he permitted himself to hold me for a second longer before pulling them away and climbing off me Calmly he picked up his folders before pushing his glasses up his nose and pivoting to go and sort out some Host Club business.

I floundered for words and looked over at Hikaru who refused to look at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The afternoon sun felt warm on my bare back as it fluttered through our bedroom window rustling the curtains softly. I liked being in our room at this time as the sun drenched our huge room in a warming glow and despite the coldness of the silence between us it was still somewhat comforting. I was halfway through my new novel and it was so hard to concentrate as I lay one the bed reading occasionally gazing out the window. Hikaru still hadn't spoken a word to me and it seems as though he's an age away when he's only across the room with some Chemistry homework. The silence was unnerving and eating at me.

I tried to concentrate on my novel but my mind was elsewhere and to be honest I was only really interested in the smutty bits as the plotline was drab and uninteresting. My hormones were raging and my body ached to be touched, I remember being taught about hormones but never did I imaging how out of control I'd feel and then that made me feel like a freak because everywhere I looked I'd conjure some sordid fantasy to fulfil these urges. I'd look over in class and I'd see someone smile at me and immediately I'd fantasize about what I wanted them to do to me and what I wanted to do to them, all of it to fulfil my desires, they don't teach you that.

And so I lay there the sun felt as warm as a lovers kiss and I let my mind imagine everything my body desired, every touch, kiss and feeling that would leave me feeling satisfied. I could feel a lovers fingers trace my collarbone and suck lovingly upon my nipple as I moaned in pure ecstasy, how his lips kissed at my stomach whilst he burned with desire and peeled away my pants. And when I looked into the lover's eyes why it that I could only see my own? Golden eyes and tufty brown hair moaning my name and panting as he held me close and rolled around on our bedroom sheets.

I tried so hard to tell myself that it was misplaced lust that let me believe it were Hikaru's fingers upon my skin. I tried to explain it as my own vanity, some sick narcissistic desire to make love to my own image. When was it that I felt that burning sensation as our fingers brushed reaching for a teacup? When I'd felt the need to have him close as we slept and why was it that I felt I died a little death when he turned away from me?

So how far will I go?

I closed my book then because I certainly wasn't going to finish it. I flipped onto my back and rested my head on my elbow. He's concentrating, I could tell because he's hunched up almost protectively over his homework. He's not concentrating on the Chemistry he's trying to block me out and it hurts a little like a tiny pin prick above my heart every few moments.

I wonder if he's agonising over this too. I needed to know.

Slowly I crept off the bed and tiptoed over to my brother until I was no more than a few steps behind him.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" He said without turning his head to look at me.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing?" I lie; I just want to be close to him.

"Sure." He shrugged nonchalantly and returned to his work which infuriated me how dare he play my heart like that, blowing hot and cold.

"Why are you doing this Hikaru?" I whispered and he dropped his pen but still he refused to look at me, I think if he did he would see the hurt in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hikaru why aren't you speaking to me?" I cried as I moved to place a hand on his shoulder. I felt him flinch then before jumping out the chair and grabbing my wrist twisting it in his grasp.

"I'm punishing you!" He snapped twisting my arm even as I cried out in shock he'd never moved to hurt me before and it caught me by surprise.

"Why?" I whispered as his grip tightened.

"Because you tease me!" He spat pulling me close to him and pressing his face close to mine. "You play the game so well and then turn cold to me!"

"Hikaru you're hurting."

"Not as much as you hurt me Kaoru." He hissed throwing me to the floor and moving his hands to the side of his head pressing hard against his skull and biting down on his lips.

"Hikaru." I managed to cry he looked so confused and frustrated and it was as though I were looking at myself I knew those feelings I knew that uncertainty.

"You tempt me…. You make me seem like you want the same things and… I know I shouldn't but I give in only to have you push me away and make me feel like some sick freak." He cried utter turmoil laced every elegant inch of his face, looking at him hurt.

"I don't mean to Hikaru."

"But you do! You play the game so well Kaoru." He shouted his fists clenched as he bit down on his lip. "You hurt me Kaoru, more than I can even describe to you and yet for some reason you ignore it. Brothers aren't meant to hurt one another… you're my brother why are you doing this to me!" He cried turning in his anger and shoving all the papers of his desk as his body shook with anger I hated myself a little more for doing this to him.

"Hikaru what is happening to us?" I finally stuttered reaching for his hand which he snatched away.

"We're brothers, this infatuation it's… it's a phase." He rationalised holding his head in his hand as his back felt cold towards me.

"No!" I shrieked jumping to my feet and placing my hands around his waist I wanted him close to me, I really did, it's him I wanted.

We stayed like that for a moment and I nuzzled his neck lovingly. I felt him relax in my arms a little, he even stroked my hands softly.

"I need to clear my head Kaoru." Hikaru whispered releasing himself from my grip. "I need to clear my head." He repeated as he reached for his tailored coat a twin of my own.

"Where are you going Hikaru?" I almost sobbed as he pulled on his boots without looking my way.

"I need to clear my head." He repeated a third time before dashing out of our room and slamming the door.

"Hikaru." I muttered sadly as I moved back and flopped down on our bed that seemed so big now for just me.

I tried to listen to see whether I could tell where he was going but I was too confused, all I knew was the sharp stab to my heart as my twin took a step further and further away from me and I was sure he felt the same way too.

I cried then sad tears slipping down my cheeks and on to our silk sheets. I curled up into a ball and held myself tight, I should have welcomed him with open arms that night, it's what I wanted, it's what I yearned for and I told myself that it wasn't just misplaced lust. I was in love with my brother, I was deeply madly and truly in love with him.

When did this happen?

Oh Hikaru I could have gone further that night. I dreamt about us Hikaru only we weren't brothers but I couldn't bring myself to kiss you then because it's the fact that you're my brother that makes me love you even more because you're a part of me and you always will be, and that's how I always want it to be.

Come back to me please Hikaru, let me show you how far my love truly goes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It was such a beautiful full moon last night." One of our customers exclaimed her lips already forming a smile. "I couldn't take my eyes off it."

"Yes Kaoru you remember we watched it from our windowsill from our bed."

That was a lie because he never came home.

"Oh Hikaru I remember the way it shone was so magnificent." I replied blushing mechanically as my eyes took on a wistfulness all of their own.

"Not as magnificent as you Hikaru for the light on your skin was captivating." Hikaru breathed taking my chin in his hands and tilting my head towards his so that we were a breath away from a kiss. My pulse raced at his touch and I so wanted to move in closer.

"So much so that I had to trace your lovely face just to make sure you were real and not just a fleeting dream." Hikaru whispered sweetly making my skin feel hot with longing. But I was mad at him, I'd fallen asleep in disarray and spent my first night alone.

Hikaru it is you who tease me, I thought bitterly as the girls squealed with delight and clapped their perfectly manicured hands.

After the Host Club we had to endure a boring talk on the upcoming theme, I'd felt so uncomfortable as I dodged Kyouya's gaze and I had the honest feeling that he was doing the same to me for he looked only at Hikaru.

"Well then it's settled then the Host Clubs nest theme shall be Shakespearian, we shall all adorn specific characters." Tamaki announced excitedly delegating us our roles immediately. "I shall be Romeo and Haruhi shall be Juiliet!"

"Why do I get the feeling this was all planned prior to now." Haruhi sighed as Tamaki fawned over her chastising her for her tomboyish appearance trying to coax her into womanhood.

I softly felt Hikaru tug my sleeve.

"Mi'lord would Haruhi be more fitting as the alluring-- in Mid Summmer Night's Dream." Hikaru purred slinking his arm around Haruhi's shoulder as I mimicked him from her left side. "Then both Hikaru and I can play -- and --."

Ot was just like Hikaru to pluck names from the latest movie we'd watched. Where my brother excelled in Chemistry and Physics I was passionate about English and Literature, so a better choice would have been casting Haruhi as Violet from Twelfth Night, the tomboyish heroine, how ironic it would have been, nut it wasn't to improve upon things just to cause mischief.

"And you Mi'lord can play the prestigious bottom!" I said as me and Hikaru laughed mechanically which caused Tamaki to go red and stamp his foot.

"I am the King and I shall say who you all play!" He cried as we pulled down our eyelids to taunt him.

"Actually I could see you play a convincing bottom." Haruhi added absentmindedly which caused Tamaki to spiral into a sulk as he skulked off to his corner.

I wondered whether Hikaru still fancied Haruhi then and the thought suddenly made me want to pull away. It wasn't my place to say he couldn't but the very thought made my throat heart as if I were choking, as though face and body were suddenly too hot.

I couldn't bare it if he fancied another.

"Well I've got shopping to do." Haruhi announced slipping away from our grasp and heading towards the music room door.

"Do you need an accompaniment?" Tamaki suddenly cried from his corner.

"No." She said before leaving Tamaki, Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai following her to try and get her to change her mind.

That just left Kyouya, Hikaru and me and the atmosphere was so unbearably uncomfortable.

"I have some stats to work out." Kyouya suddenly said looking at Hikaru before exiting.

So that just left me and my brother and he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well then I guess I better be going to!" I snapped suddenly running to the music room door. I was a jumble of emotions and it hurt him not looking at me, if he was still punishing me then it had worked because I felt like I was broken.

I had spent my first night alone and so had he. We'd never been separated, never had we slept alone and he didn't even have the decency to look at me, had he not been hurting to.

I ran down some corridor in the school, it was late now, long after the after school clubs had finished and the lights were off in the classrooms.

I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to run.

I span round a corner and then I felt a crash at my side which sent me hurtling into a nearby classroom and crash into the nearest desks.

"Don't run from me Kaoru, it hurts." Hikaru whispered, the weight of his body pinned me to the desk and I felt his heavy breaths.

"How do you think I feel spending the night alone? All our live we have slept side by side and you don't seem to care!" I cried smacking him with my fists trying to push him off me but he just held me close, panting as he caught his breath.

"I know, I know." He gasped bringing his head from my chest and looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Do you even care?" I cried petulantly before he pressed him lips against mine melting away the fire of my anger, suddenly leaving me smouldering. His lips were hungry as he pressed harder onto me, pushing me against the desk.

"Whose there?" We suddenly heard, our eyes wide with fright Hikaru pulled me from the desk. We raced across the classroom and into a book closet as we heard someone enter the room.

Holding our breaths we heard a janitor moving about muttering to himself and we had to fight off both the urge scream and the urge to laugh out loud.

The closet was small one and lined with various textbooks for a certain subject, most all the closet was hot, small and claustrophobic, I could feel Hikaru's breath on my cheek and likewise he could feel mine.

Suddenly I felt Hikaru's lips pressed against mine again and I let out a little gasp. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to him as he parted my lips and sucked on my tongue. His hands massaged the base of my back as our bodies tilted closer to one another.

"Hikaru." I moaned a little warning the janitor was still bistling about but suddenly I felt so aroused and he knew it as pushed the blazer off my shoulders and pulled the shirt over my head breaking our kiss.

"How far will I go?" He muttered, his words tickling my ear before his lips were at my neck licking at my collarbone and travelling down, pausing to pay attention with his tongue to my nipples I groaned as his hands undid my pants.

"Hikaru." I gasped as he tugged them down with my boxer shorts.

"I'm sorry." He groaned stroking the slightly curved shaft of my penis as I groan at his touch.

"Hikaru." I moaned as I felt his tongue lick the tip which sent a sharp wave of pleasure through my body that rattled in my throat begging me to moan. I could hear the janitor pick up the desks but he didn't care as he curled his hand round the base and I feel the wetness of his mouth slide along. I suppressed a moan as he worked his tongue around pleasuring me, my hands found the back of his head and I greedily pushed him onto me begging him to continue as he rubbed his hand along my thigh.

"Kaoru." He groaned suddenly pumping himself as he pleasured me, his lips returned and sucked hard on me, his tongue wrapping around, the wetness made me feel raw with emotion and I fought down a scream until I couldn't hold on any more as he sucked hard on my cock his head bobbing in my hands and I cum into his mouth.

He swallowed and I slid out of his mouth as I used the shelves to prop me up as the waves of pleasure still lingered and made me hot and sweaty.

Outside we hear the janitor leave the room and we collapse into each others arms leaning against the books, the shock and pleasure of what we have just done left us immobile.

"You wanted me too didn't you?" Hikaru breathed pulling back so that the goldenness of our eyes met and we could drink each other in again.

"Yes Hikaru." I moaned wrapping my arms around him as we wait for the silence to comfort us.

Sweetly he placed a soft kiss on my lips before grinning a toothy smile that was so full of happiness I seen before on both his and my face.

"I win." He smirked before I bit him playfully on the neck which made him gasp.

"Until next time." I whispered my words nuzzling his ear.

X

Okay I hope you really enjoyed the Twincest, I apologise that it wasn't full on but I'm new to the concept of smutty writing although I do promise more in the next instalment. I'm hoping to have a threesome of stories (haha I know how that just sounded if you took out the words 'of stories' however I though trilogy sounded too pompous) and so am saving the heavy stuff for the next instalment

**Dirty Sinful Sex**

-Sick of skulking around the house and trying to avoid the maids Hikaru and Kaoru book a holiday abroad in a bid to have some fun. Although there are a few unanswered questions and they find that even though they are so far from home there is still a darkness hanging over them. Sun, Sand, Sea and Sex will the twins find the freedom they crave?

Okay well I implore you to REVIEW, your opinions are very much appreciated and will help me smooth out any and all the kinks for my next fic and I like to hear whether you've enjoyed it.

Hope you enjoyed your hit of Twincest

X

RubyMoon


End file.
